not everything is how it seams
by DemDuckieMADness
Summary: Demyx and Axel are married and all of sudden a person they havn't talk to in 4 years calls...what will happen to these two when faced with this challenge? future yaoi


Heyy this is my first akudemy fanfic and in first person so plz all flames welcome so i can get better :) thanx

**DISCLAMER: i do not own kingdom hearts nor its characters if i did there would be more yaoi in it ;)**

well see you in the A/N

* * *

Hi my name is Axel Oblivion. I am tall and skinny and I have such a tiny waist some people believe its not even there. I have red spiky hair that is pulled back from my head but it still looks good with my

facial structure. My eyes are a bright green. My eye lashes are long and cast shadows over my prominent cheek bones, and over my upside-down tear-drop tattoos (lost a bet). My lips are full almost

girlish-so I can make a mean pouty face. When I'm at work I normally wear a long white jacket. Sometimes to personalize it I put chains on it and zip it off. Now, you're probably wondering what I do

for a living. Well, I'm a highly respected doctor. At first I didn't want to be a doctor, I wanted to be a musician with my kick-ass skills, but my husband's dad wanted him to be a doctor and that would

have killed him. I took over for him. His dad thinks we both are doctors which is really funny if you knew my husband.

My husband is none other then Demyx Oblivion. His father would not have accepted us unless he became a doctor like him. His father is Zexion Oblivion. (I had to take his last name.)

Zexion has shoulder length purple-ish hair and gray eyes that make you think he is looking right into your soul. He's short and also very skinny. Zexion has this way of making people think he is mean

but I have seen him cry and be nice and mushy, like at my wedding. Zexion can be nice and mean although I have this feeling that he wouldn't be too happy that Demyx isn't a doctor and I am.

Demyx has blond hair that he always styles it in a mullet, I swear sometimes I think we spend more money on hair products then food, hahahaha. He's tall, although not as tall as me, and he got that

trait from his mother. His musical skills are wicked good even better then mine. I would never tell him that though.

We both kinda had a weird childhood. His mom suddenly left without warning when he was five and has never been seen or heard from her since. My parents died when I was in middle school right

before high school so I lived with my older brother Reno.

I meet Demyx our freshman year of high school. We were friends but I think that we both kinda liked each other but just didn't want to say anything. In our sophomore year we did get together so it

was all cool. No one expected us to go as long as we did, we were the couple so in love that if you came near us you got sick from all the love. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. As all relationships go,

we also had some bad times. Like on the two year anniversary of my parents death he came to their grave site with me.

_We were standing by their graves holding hands. I kept looking down hoping for them to just come up and give me a hug and tell me this was all a very bad dream and that they were here with and for me. _

_When it finally hit that they would never do that again I broke down and kept yelling "WHY!" Demyx just held me rubbing my back, and my hair and trying to soothe me telling me "Its gonna be ok."I yelled back _

_at him, "It will never be ok, Demyx, ok? They are dead and not coming back ever"He just kept trying to console me and try to calm me down. But all he did was piss me off more. I stood and Demyx stood with _

_me. I yelled at him more and then I just got so pissed I slapped him in the face and punched him in the stomach I cursed him more then I had done to him or anyone in a long time. I was just so angry, I ran all _

_the way home not bothering to look behind me because I knew he would be standing there in shock not knowing what to do._

_I got all the way to my apartment and barely got in and slammed the door behind me when there was this insane knocking at my door. It sounded like someone was trying to break down my door! I really didn't _

_want to deal with anyone right then, especially Namine, my neighbor, who thought that my business was her's although she really was just trying to help me. I was just so tired, all the anger gone I just _

_wanted to lay down and cry. I walked back to the door and opened it a bit to tell Namine to go away. I didn't want to talk. There standing at my door all sweaty and tired looking was Demyx. I really had expected _

_him to leave me when I hit him I had expected a note in my locker on Monday morning saying it was over but that didn't seem to be the reason he was here. I opened my door and let him in. Luckily Reno was _

_working late that night. He ran to me and hugged me tightly. I had no explanation for this since I had expected him to come in and yell at me and ask why the fuck did I just hit him but instead he just hugged _

_me. All I could do was ask one thing I had been asking all day. _

"_Why?" _

_He looked up at me smiled and said "Axel, you could punch me in the eye and almost kill me and I would never leave you. I love you too much to do that." _

_I broke down for the second time in an hour "I love you too Demyx," _

_I mumbled though tears. Demyx just laughed and tried to get me to calm __down. We started kissing. At fist it was nice and sweet but then it turned into something hungry, powerful. I picked Demyx up bridal _

_style, the need to sleep out of my mind and body. I carried my blond love to my bedroom and we were not seen until morning, although I am positive the neighbors heard us._

We are now 22 and our love really hasn't changed much since then. Even being married and living with each other, going to school, work. Even where normal people could say, "Yes, our loved

changed," our love or relationship hasn't changed in all these years and man, am I thankful for that.

* * *

Hey ok so here we are the first chapter done I hope you liked it.

ok so i have like the next two chapter written but they are in my notebook and un edited oh and i need a beta reader if anyone would liek to help...

ok well see you all in the next chapter

**R&R** plz


End file.
